Jewel Of Life Part I:The resorection
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Ganon is dead but, what happens if something want's him alive? How will Link defend Hyrule?Why am i asking you this? Read to see the truth. R


Shina: Hello people. Here I got a new story and this time I am going to give Hiei a brake.  
  
Hiei: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!! Now I don't have to try to kill you again. Well any way, who's the unlucky soul?  
  
Shina: Hey, don't say that Hiei, anyway, this time its Link people, well any way, please enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The Jewel of life.  
  
  
  
In the deep of the Lost Wood lies a beast like no other *snoring sounds* Well.not likely.  
  
Navi: Link.Get up. You have to start training. Link, hello, wake up. *snicks up behind him* WAKE UUUUUUUP.  
  
Link: AAAAAAHHHHHHH. Navi, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that.  
  
Navi: I have to. You have to train in case if the.*interrupted by Link*  
  
Link: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know that phrase all ready. * imitating Navis voice* In case if the PRINCESS gets in to trouble.*normal voice*AGAIN. Do you know how much she gets in to trouble? People should tie her on a tree that way no one can kidnap her.  
  
Navi: How can you say a thing like that Link. God, I can't believe that this THING is the hope of Hyrule.  
  
Link: What do you mean?*picking is ear*YAUN* I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Navi: NO YOUR NOT.*Starts to make an annoying sound that bothered like hell*  
  
Link: All right, all right. I'll train and then.  
  
Navi: And then.  
  
Link: *Serious look* I'll go right back to sleep.  
  
Navi: WHAT!!!? Ouh, there's no hope for you.  
  
  
Link started to train under Navis' watch, but while they were busy with training, something odd was about to happen in hyrules' castle.  
  
  
  
Impa: Princess Zelda, dinner is ready.  
  
Zelda: I will be there shortly Impa.  
  
Impa: Yes miss. Excuse Me.*she leaves*  
  
  
  
Zelda was walking through a long hall way that leads to the dinning room and she heard a strange sound that came from the Jewel room. She walked in and saw broken glass on the floor. She was worried and was about to call a guard but she found a door cracked opened and there were two guards, who died of over bleeding. She started to scream of fear and two shadow figures appear right in front of Zelda and covered her mouth and dragged her to a portal that they created with an odd scream of pain. They kidnap Zelda.  
  
  
  
Impa: I heard Zelda scream, over there. Oh lord. A note from the. the guardian shadows of the dark realm.  
  
Guard 1: What do they want?  
  
Impa: They want. The Jewel of life. Call Link, I need to speak with him. GET MY HORSE.  
  
  
  
Kokiry Forest. Link was at the forest meadow with Saria, escaping from Navis training rutting.  
  
  
  
Saria: Link, you should not be wondering around the lost woods, you might get lost one day.  
  
Link: Na. don't worry, I know these woods like the palm of my hand.  
  
Saria: Do you KNOW every line in the palm of your hand?  
  
Link: Hmm..............no. But Navi does.  
  
Saria: No hope for you, is there, anyway, Link. A foul wind blows from the Market. Trouble is near. I saw a vision. Hyrule is slipping from the edge of a knife. Link, you will soon stumble across a new journey. Link, you know, you can count on me, no matter what, and I will all ways be there for you.  
  
Link: Saria.....  
  
Navi: LINK.!!??? Where are you??  
  
Link: Oh man, I need a new hiding spot.  
  
Saria: WHAT!!!? That's all this place means to you. A stupid hiding spot.  
  
Link: No.uhhh.that's not..I mean.  
  
Saria: He's over here Navi.  
  
Link: Oh man, Saria I..I really didn't meant that, please don't call Navi.  
  
Navi: Hey Link, there you are you moron, you have to train.  
  
Link: But I don't wanna.  
  
Navi: You have to.  
  
Link: But.I want to.  
  
Navi: I don't care, anyway, Impa is at your house, and she needs you.  
  
Link: Really?  
  
  
  
Link reaches his house and finds Impa with two guards. She explained every thing to Link with details, Link was surprised of the problem but all he said was.  
  
  
  
Link: See. I told you Navi, we should tie her to a tree or something.  
  
Navi: Link, don't say that.  
  
Impa: This might be a tough journey, Link please, bring back the princess back to her kingdom, safe.  
  
Link: But, but.Do I really have to do this? You can do it, you're strong.  
  
Impa: Ahem, I will wait for you at the entrance of Market, take your time to practice your skills for your new journey.  
  
Link: I guess this means I have to go. Man, this sucks.  
  
  
  
Link practiced all of his skills and ate a good meal, then he called Epona and made her go as slow as possible to enjoy the site.  
  
  
  
Link: Man, how I missed this field. It's been a long time since I had left the forest and adventured on the fields.  
  
Navi: Hurry up Link. Impa is waiting for us.  
  
Link: I miss lake Hylia. Its' waters were so .  
  
Navi: LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!  
  
Link: What!!?  
  
Navi: Listen, we need to hurry.  
  
Link: I don't wanna. Can't I enjoy the scene?  
  
Navi: We need to see Impa and save Zelda.  
  
Link: I can't believe she's in trouble.AGAIN.I rescued her two weeks ago. Can't Impa show her how to use a sword, that way when she gets kidnapped she can save herself.  
  
Navi: How can she save herself if SHE'S CAPTURED?  
  
Link: Or maybe she can defend herself and not get captured.  
  
Navi: Finally you said something smart.  
  
Link: What did you said?*furious look*  
  
Navi: Well, you ARE stupid.  
  
Link: *Super Furious face and voice* Well at least I'm not a stupid and annoying ball of light that only knows how to piss people up.  
  
Navi: Take that back. *furious face* TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *evil grin* Nope. And one more thing, you got fairy dust coming out of your ass.  
  
Navi: WHAT!!!!!??????? Why you little..., Well.you wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for me.  
  
Link: What do you mean? I could do things better when your not around, anyway I killed Ganardolf not you, why'd you say that, huh??????  
  
Navi: YOU ARE LAZYYYYY, you can't do NOTHING without me because you always miss things, ALWAYS. I always need to point things out for you or you'll leave without checking.  
  
Link: That's not true.well.not completely. You know what, I don't need you anymore. You can just get lost.  
  
Navi: What do you mean you don't need me? If your alone, our future, is.. history.  
  
Link: That's not true and I'll prove it in this journey, I'm going alone.  
  
Navi: Well.I can't leave you alone. I want to live, that means, I HAVE to go with you. Don't you know that I'm the brains and you're the.the.nothing.  
  
Link: You know what, I don't even want to talk to you.  
  
Navi: And I don't want to talk with YOU.* Navi disappears*  
  
  
  
They arrived at the meeting place. Impa Told Link every thing about the dark realms' legend.  
  
The Dark Realm is a place all evil souls gather. It's also known as Ganons' Grave. {In this story, Ganordolf was killed, not sealed}When Ganon was killed by Links' final blow with the Master Sword, Ganons' body was burned to ashes and all the ashes were tossed in the darkest corner of The Dark Realm, but the guardians of the realm were not pleased anymore of this task. They wanted to cross to Hyrule and wonder there spirits there. So they decided that it was better to revive the one that they were depending of so that he may rule ones again Hyrule and give them freedom. That's why the want The Jewel Of Life. The Jewel Of Life is a gem also known as the elixir of life. It has the power to revive any who was slain by a sacred weapon.  
  
  
  
Link: This new journey of yours will be more dangerous then any other. Please, proceed with caution, Link.  
  
Link: Got ya.  
  
Navi: I will watch over him, Impa, and I will make sure he does his duty.  
  
Link: *vain pops out on the forehead* I don't NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: You won't survive not even a second without me.  
  
Link: That's not true. I DON'T NEED YOU. I am going alone this time, SO GET LOST.  
  
Navi: NO. I will not let you go alone. You suck at adventures, your only smart in battles, well not that much anyway, because YOU SUCK.  
  
Link: SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP.*starts waving hands up trying to shoe Navi away*  
  
Navi: Stop.Hey.ouch.Stop it..STOOOOOOOP IIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*She disappears*  
  
Impa: *sweat drop*Umm.  
  
Link: I'm ready to start my adventure, but where do I begin.  
  
Impa: Link, many soldiers of Kakariko Village have been sending me letters. They all wrote about a strange activity on the bottom of the well. You shall begin there.  
  
Link: The.well!!!???? But...but its tooooo dark. And scary.  
  
Impa: Link, this matter is serious.  
  
Link: Ok, ok, I'll do it, alright.  
  
Impa: I will wait for you at the castle, I will make sure that the gate guard opens the gate for you as soon as you return.  
  
Link: Alright.  
  
  
  
Link went to Kakariko Village. There he found a couple, sitting under a tree making out. "Disgusting, I don't know how people can like that" He went to the couple and asked. "Hey, have you two seen anything scary and freaky around Here?" But all the man said was. "What do you really care, your just a kid" Link was furious but then the sad woman looked at Link with an expression so sad that it could brake a monsters heart. "Please forgive my husband Kafei, he is upset, that's all." Then Link founded them familiar.  
  
  
  
Link: Are you Anju?  
  
Anju: Why, yes I am. Wait, you're the boy that helped me and Kafei?  
  
Kafei: I remember. You have grown since I last saw you.  
  
Link: You too, and a lot.  
  
Anju: About the question.yes, terrible thing are happening. We moved here for our honey moon but when I was cooking dinner I heard an odd sound and then, a strange wave came from the well, it came slowly, but who ever made contact with it suddenly falls un cautious, and well, I tried to run from it but it was no use. Kafei was not in Kakariko Village when that happened, when I was running from the wave I saw shadow figure with an odd shape hair, it was standing up defying gravity, It was standing on the well making the wave and another shadow figure with long hair, killing the two guards that were guarding the gate of Death Mountain. Kafei found me un cautious right here.  
  
Link:* Serious look* I see. *walks to the well*  
  
Anju: Wait!!!! Your not planning to go in there are you?  
  
Link: NO WAY!!!! It's to dark in there I don't like it *shaking and shivering* I hate the dark and anyways there're spiders down there.  
  
Navi: *popes out of Links hat* you have to Link.  
  
Link: Navi!!?  
  
Navi: If you don't, all the people in Kakariko Village will be in danger.  
  
Link: I.understand. It's my duty to save all these people and rescue the princess.  
  
Navi: So that means your understand and your going right?  
  
Link: I understand all right, but I'm not going!!  
  
Navi: What? U better get moving boy before I...  
  
Link: All right, all right, I'm going, but first....*stomach sound* Can I eat? The suspense is making me super hungry. He, he, he.  
  
Navi: Ahhhhhh, you're a real pain, you know that!!?  
  
O  
  
Shina: There you go people, first chapi. I hope you like it.9 pages looked long enough. The next is coming soon and I hope I can give it to you people very soon but my enemy is super strong and hard to defeat, its name is SCHOOL.  
  
Kurama: That's right, she's been doing this story and she hasn't done any of her homework.  
  
Hiei: THIS IS NOT RIGHT. You always make me look stupid in all of your stories and this THING gets to be in a good story. You even gave one of the shadows MY hair style.  
  
Shina: Hiei.I can explain.  
  
Hiei: Explain my ass. FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAMES.* starts to chase her*  
  
Shina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Link: *Laughing out loud* Look at her run, she's faster then Hiei.  
  
Kurama: This always happens. Well people please review.  
  
Yusuke: And if you don't like it, you can just kiss my.  
  
Link: Hey, that's my line!!! I'm the main character here so you Yu Yu people get out!  
  
Hiei/Yuske: MAKE ME!!!!!! * Hiei takes out his dragon of the darkness flames and Yuske his spirit gun to Link*  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Here we go again.  
  
Shina: People. I'm. still. alive here, review p..p..please. I'll . receive it in the .hospital.. 


End file.
